Beautiful
by lonely hoseok
Summary: Seongwoo mengangguk ia memutar langkahnya sembari memandangi bunga yang tadi dia petik, Minhyun akan menyukainya karna Minhyun selalu suka bunga yang dia petik. Seongwoo tersenyum ia memutuskan untuk pergi, pergi mengambil hatinya ia akan pergi ketempat Minhyun Onghwang/SeongwooXMinhyun/BxB/Yaoi


Pairing :OngHwang

Disclaimer :tokoh bukan punya saya, mereka milik tuhan, keluarga, diri sendiri. Saya ga ngambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini, ff ini hanya bentuk karya saya didunia kpop tapi ga ngarep bisa dicetak apa lagi diangkat dilayar kaca wkwk (becanda)

Cast : Wanna one member, Produce 101 seoson 2 member

Warning : BL, BoyXBoy, OC, dan typo bertebaran. Judulnya rada ga nyambung karna saya bikin ini sambil dengerin lagu beautiful punya wannaone dengan hati yang galau karna flu.

Selalu terapkan kebiasaan Dont like dont read.

 **Beautiful**

 **Seongwoo POV**

Aku duduk di sebuah bangku didepan bar bersama seorang bartender yang beberapa waktu lalu kukenal. Alunan musik yang menghentak dan cahaya dari lampu berkerlap kerlip membuat kepalaku sakit. Tak jauh dari tempatku orang-orang bergeliat mengikuti hentakan musik di lantai dansa, DJ menjalankan tugasnya dengan benar pikirku. Makhluk-makhluk tuhan itu bergeliat saling tertawa melepas lelah dan beban sehari-hari terkadang mereka juga terlibat kontak fisik yang cukup intim, membutaku tersenyum miring kearah mereka. Aku menggengam gelas kaca berisi minuman beralkohol sambil sesekali berbincang bersama Euiwoong, bartender yang melayaniku. Ia adalah pemuda yang cukup ceria.

"Hyung, kau tidak ingin turun dan berdansa. Ku pikir beberapa dari mereka bisa menghiburmu." Ia berkata padaku sambil mengedikkan kepalanya pada segerombolan gadis yang sejak tadi cekikikan menatapku. Jujur saja dengan wajahku yang diatas rata-rata membuat tatapan penuh nafsu dari gadis-gadis selalu tertuju padaku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mereka, dilihat sekali saja aku langsung tahu jika mereka itu hanya segerombolan anak SMA yang menyelinap ke club malam ini.

" Tidak tertarik. Bukankah mereka itu tipemu Ung-ah?"jawabku santai, Euiwoong hanya tersenyum sambil mengelap gelas-gelas kaca.

Sudah hampir enam bulan sejak aku rutin datang kesini dan mengenal Euiwoong, sudah hampir enam bulan juga aku berpisah dengan mantan kekasihku. Sebelumnya aku bukanlah tipe orang yang memilih melupakan masalah dengan datang keclub malam, aku hanya laki-laki biasa dan seorang mahasiswa yang hampir setiap hari menghabiskan hari di kampus dan rumahku club dan Ong Seongwoo bukanlah teman baik.

Aku menyesap vodca milikku ketika Jisung- Hyung datang duduk di sebelahku, Euiwoong menuangkan minum di gelasnya namun ia menolak.

"Ya! Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." Ia agak sedikit berteriak saat bicara padaku. Aku tidak mempedulikannya dan kembali menyesap vodca milikku.

"Ya, Seongwoo-ya mau sampai kapan kau bermain-main di sini, aku dan Seongwoon tidak akan mau membuatkan skripsimu." Katanya lagi mengancamku dengan skripsiku yang bahkan tidak aku sentuh sejak terakhir kali mereka membantuku membuatnya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau buru-buru sekali, inikan malam sabtu, lagi pula besok kau juga tidak akan bekerja. Nikmati saja malammu selagi masih bisa Hyung." Jawabku santai, ia nampak sama sekali tidak senang dengan jawabanku ini, terlihat sekali dari kerutan dikeningnya. Jisung Hyung memukul kecil meja bar dan memutuskan meminum vodca milikku dalam sekali teguk.

"Aku bosan mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulutmu kurasa kita semua sudah cukup dengan kebiasaan bodoh ini. Aku tidak ingin lagi menggendongmu pulang dengan seluruh pakaianku terkena muntahanmu." Katanya tajam padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya tidak menanggapi perkataa Jisung-hyung sama sekali.

Aku tahu aku telah menyusakannya hampir selama enam bulan ini. Dia dan seluruh temanku sibuk mengurusku dan bolak-balik bergantian ke apartemenku hanya untuk memastikan Ong Seongwoo yang bodoh ini masih hidup, dan tidak berakhir menggantung dirinya ataupun tenggelam di bathtub dengan nadi yang telah putus.

"Masih berapa lama lagi ?" tanyanya padaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku seolah tidak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan padahal aku tahu persis apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Berapa lama lagi kau bisa kembali normal dan berhenti menjadi pengecut seperti ini?" Katanya padaku dengan marah. Aku berusaha meraih gelasku, namun ia mengambilnya dan membanting gelas malang itu.

" Apa maksudmu hyung aku sangat normal sekarang." Jawab ku santai dan memesan minuman lainnya pada Euiwoong.

"Normal pantatmu sejak kapan orang normal meminum satu botol obat penenang dalam sekali teguk, kalau saja Daniel tidak menemukanmu. Lebih baik kau mati ditanganku dari pada melakukan hal bodoh itu. Sesulit itukah bagimu melepaskannya? Itu sudah keputusan Minhyun " Genggamanku mengeras saat Jisung hyung membicarakan hal itu, aku memijit kepalaku dan dadaku rasanya kembali sakit, aku cepat-cepat meraih gelasku dan menghabiskan minumanku dalam sekali teguk.

"Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini Hyung." Jisung Hyung tersenyum sinis menghabiskan minumannya ia memandangku dengan pandangan frustasi.

"Percuma bicara pada orang gila sepertimu membuang waktuku saja lebih baik aku mencari Seongwoon dan menyeretmu keluar dari sini." Ia memutar bangkunya dan berjalan menjauhiku. Aku pastikan saat ia bertemu Seongwoon hyung mereka berdua akan menyeretku dengan cara apapun, aku tidak terlalu cemas dengan Jisung Hyung dia adalah tipe orang yang tak akan menyakiti siapapun, tapi lain lagi ceritanya jika itu Seongwoon hyung yang berhati baik namun keras kepala, aku mungkin akan berakhir dirumah sakit jika ia yang menyeretku keluar Seongwoon hyung adalah orang yang paling menentang keras kebiasaan baruku ini. Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka terserah mau berakhir dimana di apartemenku atau rumah sakit aku tidak peduli. Aku kembali meneguk minuman yang di tuangkan Euiwoong untukku. Entah berapa banyak yang aku teguk yang jelas minuman-minuman itu mulai menunjukkan efeknya, kepalaku mulai terasa sakit, pandanganku mengabur dan segalanya menjadi lebih ringan.

(/T_T)/

 **Flashback**

Aku tidak ingat jelas apa yang terjadi dengan hubunganku dan Minhyun semuanya terjadi begitu saja tahu-tahu saja semuanya memburuk. Kurasa saat itu salju pertama mulai berjatuhan ketika aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Minhyun dalam bulan itu. Proyekku bersama Jeonghyun sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir membuat interval pertemuan kami menjadi sedikit.

Malam itu sekitar jam delapan malam salju mulai turun, aku baru saja kembali dari rumah Jeonghyun saat mendapati hampir seluruh teman-temaku berkumpul diruang tengah apartemen milikku. Aku memperhatikan mereka satu persatu, Jisung hyung duduk di sebelah Daniel, ia memilin tangannya dengan gelisah, Jaehwan sedang meminum banana milk milikku dari kulkas, Guanlin dan Jinyoung duduk dengan tampang bodoh di karpet ruang tengah, duo Park sedang berebut memainkan PSP milikku dan Daehwi memandang seluruh ruangan dengan wajah cemas. Hanya Seongwoon hyung yang tampaknya tenang dan menatapku dengan serius. Aku balik menatapnya dengan tampang bodoh.

" Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul disini?" Tanyaku

" Kemana saja kau?" Suara dingin milik Seongwoon hyung mengagetkanku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" aku balik bertanya.

" Kau sudah menghubungi Minhyun? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian, kurasa lebih baik kita menyelesaikan permasalahan ini secepatnya." Katanya padaku.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, ada apa dengan pacarku ada masalah apa hyung?." Kataku balik bertanya, Seongwoon hyung tidak senang ia menatap lurus padaku jelas-jelas mencela dengan tatapannya. Mataku beralih pada Jisung hyung mencoba meminta penjelasan, tapi ia memalingkan wajahnya menghindariku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku mulai frustasi.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu?" Daniel berkata dengan nada polos khasnya padaku.

"Ya." Jawabku sambil lalu.

"Lihat ini." Sebuah hanphone di lemparkan padaku oleh Daniel itu milik Seongwon-hyung ,Aku mencela Daniel dan beralih pada pemilik handphone yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah bicara lagi padaku selamanya kecuali aku sudah masuk kategori bukan orang bodoh yang pantas diajak bicara Ha Seongwoon yang agung.

"Kenapa kau memberikan benda ini padaku?" tanyaku pada Daniel anak itu bergidik lalu menunjuk Seongwoon hyung.

"Baca saja."Seongwoon hyung menyambar tidak sabaran jadi aku melanjutkan membaca pesan di handphone itu. Tidak ada yang menarik minatku,pesan itu sebagian besar berisi keluhan Minhyun tentang persiapan debutnya atau hal-hal tidak penitng lainnya. Aku menatapnya bosan sambil menggerakkan tanganku pada layar smartphone milik Seongwoon hyung.

" _Seongwoon hyung kurasa aku lelah dengan semua ini,Ayah sudah tahu segalanya dia tidak ingin bicara pada Seongwoo tapi dia tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku takut hyung apa yang harus aku lakukan? aku tidak ingin melepaskan keduanya."_

" _hyung keadaan dirumah semakin buruk, aku tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat ini. Jika kau bertemu Seongwoo suruh dia menghubungiku."_

" _hyung kau sudah bertemu Seongwoo? Kenapa dia belum menghubungiku, nomornya juga tidak bisa dihubungi, apa dia baik-baik saja?"_

" _hyung aku takut, keadaan Seonho makin buruk dia jatuh pingsan hari ini, Ayah bilang ini semua salahku."_

" _hyung dimana Seongwoo?"_

" _Seongwoon hyung tidak terjadi hal burukkan?"_

" _Seongwoon hyung hari ini buruk sekali Ayah pergi keagensiku dan mengamuk disana, kurasa aku tidak akan pernah debut. Aku melihat ibu hari ini di tangga dia menangis, aku ingin Seonho cepat bangun."_

" _hyung kau bertemu dengan Seongwoo hari ini? Ku harap dia pergi jauh Ayah melihat galeriku dia pasti menemukan foto Seongwoo."_

" _hyung Seongwoo baik-baik sajakan? Hari ini sama buruknya dengan kemarin, Ibu mencoba bunuh diri dan semua salahku..."_

" _Seongwoon hyung mereka bilang Seonho tidak akan pernah bangun, hatinya sudah rusak parah."_

" _hyung kurasa aku akan gila.."_

" _Seongwoon hyung selamatkan aku."_

" _hyung kurasa aku akan mengakhirinya, semuanya akan membaik kalau Seonho bangunkan? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Seongwoo."_

" _Seongwoon hyung maaf..."_

" _hyung aku ingin bertemu Seongwoo. Aku meridukannya.."_ Minhyun meninggalkan beberapa pesan lagi setelah itu, tapi dari sekian banyak pesan yang ditinggalkannya pesan terakhirnya adalah yang membuatku kaget.

" _Hyung ayah bilang aku harus memberikan segalanya karena telah mencemarkan nama baik keluarga, Ayah tahu dimana Seongwoo kuliah dia belum bangun semua orang makin gila dan aku ikut gila aku sangat ingin dia bangun. Hyung aku akan mendengarkan ayah memberikan hatiku untuk Seonho mungkin adalah jalan terbaik untuk semua orang. Hyung kalau kau bertemu Seongwoo jangan biarkan dia sendiri ayah menganggap dia penyebabku seperti ini, Ayah mungkin akan menyakiti Seongwoo dan kalian. Hyung aku tidak akan menghubungi kalian dalam waktu dekat. Aku ingin bertemu Seongwoo aku ingin dia tahu tentang ini."_

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Seongwoon hyung,menatapnya dengan persaan tak karuan. Ia balik menatapku tajam berusaha meneliti sikapku. Sementara Jisung hyung memilin jari-jarinya tak tenang mulutnya sedikit terbuka berusaha mengatakan sesuatu namun menggantung kata-katanya.

Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan berusaha meminta penjelasan, tapi tak ada yang dapat memuaskan rasa penasaranku, semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya menghindariku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

" Lebih baik kau telfon dia sekarang aku tak ingin mengurus masalah kalian. Selesaikan ini dengan cepat kalian semua membuat kepalaku sakit." Seongwoon hyung beranjak dari duduknya menuju dapur,Jisung hyung mengekornya dari belakang. Aku melempar smart phone hitam milik Seongwoon hyung, yang ditangkap dengan cekatan oleh Daniel yang duduk paling dekat denganku.

Kurogoh saku celanaku mencari handphone yang aku letakkan disana, menekan panggilan cepat untuknya dan menghubungi seseorang yang sekarang memenuhi kepalaku.

"Halo.." jawab seseorang dengan suara ringan diujung telfon aku mengenali suara itu dengan sangat baik, suara Minhyun kekasihku.

" Halo Minhyunie" Kataku agak gelisah.

"Hmm Seongwoo-ya, Kenapa menelfonku malam-malam?" Ia masih menjawab dengan nada yang ringan.

" Minhyun-ah, kau..kita.. kurasa kita berdua harus bertemu." Kataku agak gugup, aku berusaha menahan emosiku yang saat ini memuncak bersamaan denagn pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mendesak memenuhi kepalaku. Aku ingin menyelesaikannya secara langsung, aku khawatir pesan terakhirnya membuatku khawatir.

"Hm..." jawabnya halus seolah-olah tahu apa yang ingin aku bicarakan. Tak ada yang kami ucapkan setelah itu hanya kekosongan yang mengisi. Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku dan dia sibuk dengan pikirannya juga, sambungan telfon itu menjadi sangat canggung. Aku bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali kami canggung satu sama lain biasanya saat seperti ini aku akan berbicara lebih dahulu tapi anehnya hari ini aku tidak punya apapun untuk dikatakan.

" Dimana kita akan bertemu?" tanyanya memecah keheningan antara kami.

" Aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasa." Jawabku seadanya kemudian memutuskan sambungan telfon.

Aku setengah berlari saat meninggalkan apartemenku menuju cafe milik Jisung Hyung yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Berusaha meredam emosi dan rasa khawatir yang seperti ingin meledak keluar. Aku memegang dada kiriku yang agak berdenyut sakit, entah karena efek berlari entahlah aku malas memikirkannya.

Cafe itu hampir kosong saat aku masuk hanya ada Hyeongseob pelayan disana yang menyapaku dia menunjuk arah sudut cafe.

"Dia sudah menunggumu sejak sore." Kata Hyeongseob dengan suaranya yang manis. Aku berjalan menuju meja paling sudut meja favoriteku di tempat ini disana duduk dengan gelisa seorang laki-laki yang sangat aku kenal, ia mengenakkan jins dan kaos berwarna soft pink yang aku hadiahkan padanya awal tahun lalu sementara jaket miliknya tergeletak dikursi di sampingnya. Terlihat sangat jelas jika saat itu ia gelisah, tangannya dijalin diatas meja sementara matanya tak henti menatap smart phone miliknya yang terus bergetar, teror dari ayahnya mungkin.

Aku duduk dihadapannya, ia sedikit kaget saat menyadari kedatanganku dan menatapku sekilas lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Aku merindukannya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya yang selalu tenang, ada keraguan bercampur rindu yang dalam disana dan aku ingin memeluknya.

"Kau pasti sudah mendengarnya dari Seongwoon hyungkan?" katanya lirih padaku, aku tak bergeming hanya menatapnya tajam meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Maaf." Ucapnya cepat, aku masih saja diam tak memberi respon dan dia akhirnya menangis.

"Maaf..."

"Kenapa tak bilang?" tanyaku dingin tanpa memperdulikan kekasihku yang tengah terisak.

"Maaf.." Jawabnya.

"Jangan terus-terusan berkata maaf dan jawab aku, kenapa kau tak mengatakan apa-apa padaku?" Kataku dengan bisikan tajam Ong Seongwoo dan kata-kata tajam tidak pernah menjadi kombinasi yang baik.

"Jawab aku Hwang Minhyun." Aku membentaknya,ia terkejut dan mendongak menatapku. Aku hampir saja menjulurkan tanganku untuk menyeka air matanya.

" Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya." Suaranya bergetar saat ia berusaha menatap wajah marahku, aku tidak pernah semarah ini pada Minhyun sebelumnya.

"Tetap saja kau harus menjelaskannya padaku memangnya kau menganggap aku ini apa?" Tanyaku, aku tak peduli lagi jika kata-kataku akan menyakitinya.

" Apa kau fikir selama ini aku hanya main-main padamu? kau fikir aku tak perlu tahu soal ini, orang yang aku cintai akan mendonorkan hatinya dan menjauh dari hidupku dan aku tidak perlu tahu tentang itu semua begitu? Aku percaya padamu aku menunggumu dengan sabar saat kau tak muncul didepanku satu bulan ini 'Ah mungkin karena persiapan debutnya.' Aku tidak berprasangka buruk tentangmu aku fikir semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi bisa-bisanya kau melakukan ini padaku, membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh?" aku marah dan membentaknya aku tahu aku salah Minhyun mencariku sebulan ini tapi aku malah sibuk dengan tugasku,aku tidak tahu aku marah padanya atau pada diriku sendiri.

"Aku ingin menjelaskannya padamu tapi aku tak ingin melukai perasaanmu Seongwoo-ya, aku tahu kau tidak akan mengizinkanku." jawabnya.

" Ini terasa lebih gila karena kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kau tahu betapa kagetnya aku saat mengetahuinya dari pesan di ponsel Seongwoon hyung? aku tak akan semarah ini andai saja aku tahu darimu dan bukannya dari Seongwoon hyung, pacarku adalah kau dan bukan dia." Aku meledak sementara Minhyun hanya diam tertunduk di mejanya.

"Sejak kapan?" bisikku tajam.

"ha?"

"Sejak kapan kau memutuskan untuk menurutinya?" bisikku

" Bu bulan lalu." jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Harusnya kau bilang padaku, kau ini kekasihku Hwang Minhyun jangan membuatku merasa aku tidak berguna seperti ini."

" Aku tak bisa menghindarinya Seongwoo-ya, ini adalah perintah ayah."

"Dan sejak kapan kau peduli dengan perintaha ayahmu? Seingatku dia yang mengusirmu dari rumah dua tahun lalu." Dia terdiam saat aku mengatakan itu padanya.

" Aku hanya tidak bisa." Jawabnya halus ia kembali tertunduk.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa?"

" Karena adikku sekarat dan kau bisa sekarat juga jika aku menolak perintahnya."

" Min, meskipun begitu kau harus mengatakannya padaku kita berdua bisa mencari jalan keluarnya."

" Aku sudah memikirkannya dan tidak ada jalan keluar. Dia mengancamku akan mencelakakanmu Seongwoo-ya aku hanya tak ingin ada yang terluka lagi karenaku. Seonho kecelakaan karena aku dan aku tidak ingin kau juga berakhir sama"

" Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu, kecelakaan Seonho tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

"Maaf."

" Berhenti berkata maaf." Kataku dingin.

" Kenapa harus kau? ia bahkan tak menganggapmu saat kau berada dirumah itu." Tanyaku frustasi.

"Tidak ada yang bisa melakukannya lagi Seonho tidak akan bangun kalau tidak segera ditolong, dan ia tak punya pilihan selain memanggilku."

" Cih, bukankah dia sendiri yang mengatakan tak ingin melihatmu lagi saat hubungan kita terungkap? Tidak bisakah kita menghentikan semua ini?" Aku benar-benar putus asa memandang kekasihku yang tertunduk didepanku, ia menggeleng kecil bahunya bergetar. Aku tahu saat itu ia menangis lagi.

"Berhentilah menangis Min, pria tidak menangis dan menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Aku tertunduk, rasa sakit didadaku semakin menjadi-jadi, mataku memanas sepertinya air mataku akan tumpah. Aku sangat mencintainya, selama dua tahun ini aku sangat mencintainya. Aku memperhatikan bagaimana bahunya bergetar menahan tangis, dia terluka. Andai saja aku lebih kuat aku akan membawanya pergi dari tempat ini, dari negara ini kalau perlu tapi Ong Seongwoo hanya mahasiswa biasa bukan CEO muda atau keturunan konglomerat, aku mungkin hanya orang bodoh yang bahkan berkata tajam padanya disaat-saat paling kejam dalam Minhyun.

"Maaf." Bisikku mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajahku sadar atau tidak aku sama cengengnya dengan terkejut dengan air mata dipipiku dan secepat kilat menyapu benda itu dengan jari-jarinya

"Jangan menangis,maafkan aku karena aku bodoh dan membuatmu menangis." Katanya dengan suara bergetar, bukan kau yang bodoh Min akulah orang bodoh yang sesungguhnya disini.

" Apakah memang harus kau? tidak bisakah orang lain melakukannya? Aku hanya butuh kau Minhyun-ah aku membutuhkanmu sebanyak mereka membutuhkanmu." Dan dia menggeleng lemah.

" Aku memcintaimu sangat mencintaimu, tidak bisakah kita tetap seperti ini? Tidak bisakah aku menjadi alasan kau menghentikan keputusanmu?" Aku mulai berkata tak karuan berusaha mencari cara agar kami tetap bersama. Lagi-lagi dia menggeleng dan itu membuat hatiku hancur.

" Maaf aku melakukan ini demi kau." ucapnya

"Aku hanya perlu kau Min, Jika semua demi aku biarkan saja aku diburu ayahmu kita bisa pergi bersama dari negara ini." Lagi-lagi ia menggeleng.

"Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku jika kau sampai terluka karena ayahku. Kau tahukan ia tak pernah main-main dengan perkatanya, dan lagi aku ingin Seonho bangun agar semuanya kembali normal."

".." aku kehilangan kata-kataku, aku berdiri dari dudukku dan menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka.

"Maafkan aku karena semua ini harus tejadi." Katanya sambil menatpaku dengan pandangan putus asa pertanda ia menyerah.

" Jika kau memikirkanku harusnya kau tak membuat keputusan ini Min." Aku mengatakan kalimat itu dan meninggalkannya yang masih terduduk. Inilah satu-satunya keegoisan Minhyun yang pernah aku lihat satu-satunya yang tidak bisa aku maafkan.

Aku tahu aku juga egois aku menginginkan Minhyun untuk diriku sendiri,tapi perduli setan aku tidak sudi dia kembali ketempat yang bahkan membuangnya. Aku tak bisa menerima alasan Minhyun dia jelas lebih bahagia jika menjauh dari rumah itu dia selama ini bahagia pergi dengan kalap penuh emosi dan rasa terhianati. Dan malam itu menjadi kali terakhir aku melihat kekasih yang sangat aku cintai, malam yang aku sesali bahkan sampai saat ini.

(T_T)

Aku ingat paginya semua orang menggedor pintu kamarku berusaha menanyakan keadaanku Daniel bahkan menghancurkannya ketika aku tak kunjung keluar hampir seharian penuh, tapi aku tak juga bergeming dan tetap mengurung diri. Aku menolak semua perintah semua orang untuk makan dan sebagainya, sangat menyedihkan.

Saat itu aku hanya memperdulikan rasa sakit dan kekecewaanku, aku tak peduli setiap kali teman-temaku harus kerepotan mencari pengurus apartemen ketika aku tak membukakan pintu atau aku mengganti pasword apartemen milikku. Mereka semua begitu cemas aku akan bunuh diri dengan cara apapun yang bisa kulakukan.

Aku sama sekali tak bertemu dengan Minhyun lagi, aku menolak setiap kedatangannya ke apartemenku, menolak setiap telfonnya, aku bahkan sama sekali tak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Tak ada yang bisa melunakkanku aku memang orang yang keras kepala.

Sehari sebelum ia dirawat Minhyun tetap datang keapartemenku, mengatakan ia sangat mencintaiku, mengatakan penyesalannya dan segala kata maaf yang aku dengar sayup-sayup dari pintu kamarku. Aku sama sekali tak ada niat untuk bertemu dengannya sebuah pemikiran bodoh lainnya karena aku begitu merindukannya.

 **Flasback off**

Esoknya aku terbangun dengan kepala yang sakit, aku keluar keruang keluarga dan mendapati kedua Kakakku tengah tertidur. Aku mendekati mereka berdua dan menendang punggung Jisung-hyung untuk membangunkannya.

" Ya, Hyung kau tak ingin bangun?" kataku sambil menendang punggung Jisung Hyung lagi kepala coklatnya bergerak lalu ia terduduk.

"Kau tak ingin membuka cafemu?." Kataku mengingatkannya.

"Hmm, aku menyuruh Hyeongseob membukanya." Jawabnya setengah mengantuk. Aku memperhatikan Seongwoon Hyung yang tetidur lelap dengan wajah lelah tak tega untuk membangunkannya. " Hyung, kenapa dengan wajah Seongwoon Hyung?" tanyaku pada Jisung-Hyung saat mendapati luka di wajah Seongwoon- Hyung.

" oh, dia tersungkur saat menggendongmu pulang. Aku pergi dulu Ong, Hyeongseob mungkin sedang mengamuk karena aku lupa memberikan kunci padanya." Jawabnya terburu-buru berlari kecafe miliknya.

Aku kembali kekamarku untuk mengambil handuk dan tidak sengaja melihat figura foto yang masih tergantung indah didinding kamarku, fotoku dan Minhyun yang tengah tersenyum senang, foto itu diambil saat dia diterima di agensinya. Aku menghela nafasku dan aku memang bodoh karena masih saja menggantung fotonya. Aku mengingat kembali kata-kata Jisung Hyung semalam aku tak mungkin tetap seperti ini selamanya.

Aku harus melupakannya pikirku, aku sangat bersalah pada semua teman-temanku yang kurepotkan. Setidaknya aku harus berhenti membuat mereka menghawatirkanku dan memulai memperbaiki diri. Aku memang harus bangkit, semuanya sudah terjadi dan tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain menerimanya dan melanjutkan hidupku.

Ku ambil sebuah kardus yang ada diatas lemari dan mulai membereskan barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Minhyun dan memasukkannya kedalam kardus. Aku akan mulai melupakannya. Aku mengambil handphoneku dan menelfonnya.

"Yeoboseo,Min bisakah kita beretemu?"

 **Seongwoo POV end.**

Minhyun sangat terkejut mendapat telfon dari orang yang selama enam bulan ini menghilang dari hidupnya. Ia langsung meminta paman kim mengantarnya ketempat pertemuan mereka seperti biasanya. Ia bertanya tanya kenapa Seongwoo kembali menghubunginya setelah enam bulan menghilang. Ia penasaran sekaligus senang akan berjumpa lagi dengan seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

Minhyun memasuki cafe yang sama seperti saat terakhir kali ia bertemu Seongwoo. Ia mendapati laki-laki tampan itu tengah duduk sambil berbincang dengan Woojin, salah seorang pelayan disana. Minhyun menghampirinya dan duduk dihadapannya.

Tak banyak yang berubah dari Seongwoo kecuali rambutnya yang dipotong agak pendek dari biasanya. Ia mengenakkan jins dan hoodie berwarna biru dan ada sebuah kardus terletak disebelah kakinya.

"sudah lama menunggu?" Minhyun berkata canggung pada laki-laki didepannya.

" tidak aku baru saja sampai." Jawabnya mencoba tidak canggung karena canggung dengan mantan bukan gaya Ong Seongwoo.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Minhyun masih canggung.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik." Jawab Seongwoo seadanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?"

" Pertama-tama aku ingin minta maaf karena tak mendengarkan penjelasanmu dan tidak menghargai keputusanmu, aku hanya terlalu marah saat itu." Seongwoo memutar kedua telunjuknya saat ia berbica, Minhyun yang memperhatikannya tesenyum lembut.

"Tak ada yang perlu aku maafkan, ini semua bukan salahmu sama sekali. Aku tahu kau harus medapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari padaku. Seongwoo-ya lupakanlah aku dan hiduplah dengan baik" Jawab Minhyun lembut.

Meski berkata begitu sebenarnya ia benar-benar masih mencintai Seongwoo, dia bahkan tak bisa melupakannya selama enam bulan ini. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukan ia tak bisa menahan Seongwoo lebih lama, ia harus melepaskannya dan membiarkan laki-laki yang ia cintai bahagia.

" Sudahlah Min berhentilah meminta maaf,kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Sesuai perkataanmu aku akan mencoba melupakanmu, yah aku tak menjamin hasilnya. Aku juga akan hidup bahagia, jadi kau harus hidup lebih bahagia dari padaku. Aku ingin melihat Minhyun yang terlihat berisi seperti dulu lagi." Seongwoo berkata ringan seolah bercanda tapi hatinya sangan sakit melihat Minhyun yang ada dihadapannya sekarang sangat kurus pucat dan terlihat begitu kelelahan, dimatanya Minhyun yang sekarang terlihat menyedihkan seolah semua kebahagian milik kekasih hatinya itu telah tersedot menyisakan tubuh ringkih tanpa nyawa.

Minhyun tersenyum walau dengan senyum pahit, hari ini mungkin hari terakhir ia bertemu dengan Seongwoo dan mungkin selamanya mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi Minhyun mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri dan rasanya ia ingin menangis saja ia ingin selamanya bersama Seongwoo, walau begitu Minhyun tidak boleh lebih egois dia sudah pernah egois sekali terhadap Seongwoo Minhyun harus senang jika Seongwoo baik-baik saja.

"Ini, aku mengembalikan barang-barangmu yang tertinggal." Seongwoo menyodorkan kardus yang ia bawa pada Minhyun.

Minhyun menerimanya dengan tersenyum, ia tahu ini adalah cara Seongwoo untuk lebih mudah melupakannya.

"Terima kasih."jawab Minhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang Min." Seongwoo berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Minhyun.

"Seongwoo-ya boleh aku meminta sesuatu untuk yang terakhir kalinya padamu?" Minhyun berteriak dari tempat duduknya.

"Oh? Ya tentu saja."

"Bisakah aku memelukmu untuk kali ini saja?" Minhyun tersenyum lebar padanya.

" Hm." Jawab Seongwoo sambil merentangkan tangannya Minhyun yang masih berdiri kaku perlahan mendekatinya dan masuk kedalam pelukannya, Seongwoo dapat merasakannya Minhyun memeluknya dengan cara yang sama seperti saat ia pertama kali diusir dari rumah keluarganya, pelukan penuh kerinduan dan kesedihan. Seongwoo menghela nafasnya sadar atau tidak dari tadi tangannya mengusap punggung Minhyun dan bibirnya tak berhenti mencium puncak kepala pemuda itu, ia harap waktu berhenti saja dan pelukan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.

"Aku merindukanmu Seongwoo-ya, bisahkah ini bukan yang terakhir kalinya" Bisik Minhyun pelan dipelukan Seongwoo pemuda itu dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas tapi Seongwoo memutuskan untuk diam dan membiarkan Minhyun mengatakan semua yang dia inginkan, tapi kekasihnya itu tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi kepalanya tenggelam dalam pelukan Seongwoo.

" Aku juga merindukanmu dan mencintaimu sama besarnya" Ujar Seongwoo ketika ia merasa nafas Minhyun mulai pendek-pendek pemuda itu tertidur di bahu Seongwoo dengan air mata berjatuhan dan tidak pernah bangun lagi. Pada akhirnya Minhyun memang egois karena selalu pergi dan membuat Seongwoo merindukannya.

(T_T)

Seongwoo terbangun dengan wajah yang sembab ini sudah hari kelima belas setelah pertemuannya dengan Minhyun yang terakhir benar-benar yang terakhir karena Seongwoo tidak akan pernah bisa melihat kekasih hatinya itu lagi. Rasanya ada sebuat lubang besar yang menganga didada Seongwoo tidak tahu harus ia isi dengan apa, haruskah ia mabuk-mabukan lagi? Tapi rasanya menjadi pusing tidak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan sakit dihatinya. Jadi Seongwoo mengambil jaket birunya yang dulunya milik Minhyun ia masih senang memakainya itu membuatnya meresa tetap dekat dengan Minhyunnya.

Seongwoo berjalan tidak tahu arah ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan Jisung yang memanggilnya dengan cemas, Seongwoo pergi ketaman dan memetik bunga apa saja yang bisa ia petik dia ingat Minhyun suka bunga tapi di kamar rawatnya sama sekali tidak ada bunga. Mengingat hal itu lagi membuat Seongwoo merasa makin kesal, ia jadi ingat kata-kata paman Kim supir keluarga Minhyun dua minggu yang lalu.

" _Akhir-akhir ini keadaan tuan muda memang memburuk tidak pernah seburuk ini sejak operasi, dia memang tidak mengeluh tapi semua dokter memintanya untuk dirawat dirumah sakit, keadaan dirumahnya benar-benar kacau Tuan Muda Seonho sudah bangun tapi masih butuh waktu yang panjang untuk sembuh total." Tuan Kim berhenti sebentar melirik Seongwoo yang saat itu menerawang jauh keluar rumah sakit_

" _Kami akan kerumah sakit hari ini dia sudah janji padaku, tapi anda menelfon jadi dia memintaku mengantarnya kekacafe itu lebih dulu. Itu adalah kali pertama tuan muda terlihat lebih hidup, keadaan tuan muda memang sudah anjlok sejak enam bulan terakhir ia mendonorkan terlalu banyak hatinya untuk taun muda Seonho. Lingkungan penyembuhannya juga tidak baik untuk mentalnya. Ayah dan ibunya terus bertengkar, adiknya yang perlu waktu untuk bangun, dia dipecat dari agensinya dan tentu saja dia kehilangan kontak dengan anda. Dia sangat merindukan anda." Supir Kim menunduk dia memberikan benda kecil yang selalu dibawa Minhyun kemanapun ia pergi seperti sebuah jimat keberuntunga dan itu adalah sebuah lolipop yang sudah di awetkan dan dibungkus dengan sangat rapi lolipop yang dia berikan pada Minhyun saat kencan pertama mereka. Seongwoo terjatuh hatinya terlalu sakit, tangis yang sudah ia tahan salama ini pecah menjadi isak pilu yang memenuhi tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu kekasih hatinya menghembuskan nafas terakhir._

Seongwoo mungkin akan menangis lagi jika ia bisa tapi pemuda itu sudah sampai pada tahap tidak ada air mata lagi yang dapat dikeluarkan, hatinya sudah kosong dan mati rasa ia sudah tidak bisa membedakan mana cinta, kesenangan,kebahagian,kesedihan dan kerinduan, yang ada hanya rasa kosong. Mungkin hatinya memang sudah terlalu jauh berubah, atau mungkin Seongwoo hanya merindukan Minhyun tidak melihat pemuda itu membuat Seongwoo merasakan jarak tak terhingga yang membatasi mereka. Jadi Seongwoo mengangguk ia memutar langkahnya sembari memandangi bunga yang tadi dia petik Minhyun akan menyukainya karna Minhyun selalu suka bunga yang dia petik. Seongwoo tersenyum ia memutuskan untuk pergi.. pergi mengambil hatinya.. ia akan pergi ketempat Minhyun.

 **END**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
